The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mimulus plant, botanically known as Mimulus aurantiacus, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Jelly Bean Yellow.
The new Mimulus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Alameda, Calif. The new Mimulus originated from a cross made by the Inventor of two unidentified selections of Mimulus aurantiacus. The new Mimulus was selected in 1998 on the basis of its compact and freely flowering habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Alameda, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Mimulus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.